I'm in love with an artist
by caiyt
Summary: this is my story. i fictionized it a bit. hayy i think im inlove, again. haha. all of my stories are from my experiences in life that i exagerated a bit... XD
1. Chapter 1

_Life itself is an art. It's just up to you how to enhance it and make it grow…_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CARD CAPTOR SAKURA and its characters…

**Author's Notes: **this story is one of the inspiring stages of my life. This happened when I met a guy who actually understood me and knew what I was talking about, which was pretty unusual because not all people understand me for being me. Ü

**I'M IN LOVE WITH AN ARTIST**

Chapter 1

By: unnamed cat

--

A girl was walking fast as she exits the hallway of the library. It was very hot that day and she was in the mood to cool herself up outside. She had just finished another chapter in a story she authored. It was getting noisy inside the library so she decided to find herself and her laptop a quiet place where she can write. She nestled under the shadow of a big oak tree at the back of the building. She fixed herself up so she could be comfortable and then continued her task.

"Err. I have to finish this story. My deadline is nearing. Four more chapters before I'm done." She talked to herself.

She began typing. A little later she looked around and saw a ball rolling closer to her. She set aside her laptop, picked up the ball and searched for someone who could be looking for it.

"Miss, that ball is mine." She heard a boy shout from her back.

She turned around to see a cute chubby little boy hurrying his way to her. She smiled.

"Here you go." She said as she handed the ball to the little guy.

"Thank you Miss." The child answered as she got hold of his ball.

She looked at the disappearing figure of the child. She began stretching her arms.

"Alright, back to work. Err, deadlines." She shook her head, picked up her laptop and began typing again.

Thirty minutes later…

"Hmm. I'm freakin' tired. Better rest for a while." She gathered her things and sealed her laptop inside her bag.

"Thank you, Mr. Oak tree. Your shade was wonderful and quite accommodating." She shakes her head. "I can't believe I am talking to a tree." She laughs.

She picked up her things and walked to the library.

As she was walking, she saw a man about her age sitting on top of the wall. She saw him holding a sketching pad. She neared him to have a clearer glimpse of what the man was drawing. She gasped. She saw a sketch of a woman who was holding a laptop. She quickly walked away quietly.

A little later that afternoon she can't help but to think about what happened earlier.

"Was that I he drew?" she thought.

She was walking in the hallway to the library not even noticing other people there. Eventually, she bumped into someone. Her folders fell to the floor.

"Oh no, my files!" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry Miss." The person whom she bumped into said.

"No it's nothing. I should be sorry. I wasn't looking…" she was cut off at the sight of the person whom she bumped into. It was HE! The man he saw a while ago sketching a picture that looked like her!

She quickly picked up her things and ran. Unknowingly, she left a thin notebook. It was her day to day journal. Where she puts short notes on things that occurred to her every day and inside the notebook was a collage of her picture.

Meanwhile…

"Oh my God, That was him! How can he be there?!" she freaked out as she entered her office. "Moments ago I was just thinking about him and there he is!"

She placed her file folders on the chair and arranged her laptop on the table.

"Inhale, exhale. Tomoyo, you have to finish your story. Clear your mind. Inhale, exhale." She said to herself.

As usual she was going to write until her eyes hurt. It was already 7pm when she entered her office inside the school's library. The moment she entered she cleared her mind of all distractions to be able to write. This is the real Tomoyo Daidouji, a workaholic young lady at the age of 15. Yes, 15. Even at a young age, her mother already provided her an office inside the school's library so that she can do her job well. She is the school's editor-in-chief for the upcoming newspaper. And even though she was just in her fourth year in high school she carried a lot of responsibilities. It had been a pretty tough job for her. And yet she has to cope up with everybody if she wants to become a famous writer someday.

"Look at her Eriol, at an age like that she should be in the mall, shopping maybe even dating. And yet there she is on her table writing and writing." Li Shaoran said to his friend as they passed the office of THE Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Maybe she's happy when she writes. You can't do anything about that." Eriol simply said.

"She may be happy but are the people around her happy seeing her do all the hard work? A lot of people offered her help and yet she did not comply. She wanted to do all the efforts to the extent of pushing herself too far." Li Shaoran explained to Eriol.

"Maybe she hasn't found the right person to trust." Eriol said as he gave one last look on the girl in front of him.

'There's something in your eyes that tells me to look deeper you…' Eriol thought. He pocketed his hand and held the notebook he found earlier that day.

Li Shaoran dragged Eriol to the next office so they left Tomoyo's front office.

--

"Err. Everything's so peaceful already?" Tomoyo said as she stretched her arms to her back.

She stood up and walked around the table to get hot coffee. She had been writing and forgot the time. The reason she got up was because her stomach was already aching. She stepped out of her office and walked past the art club's office. She hurried to the coffee machine to take a little break from writing. She paused there for a minute.

--

"Li Shaoran. I'll just go get us something to drink." Eriol said to his partner.

He saw a figure of a woman walk past their office. He thought it was Tomoyo he saw. He just wanted to make sure. So he insisted on buying drinks. It was 10 in the evening. He was worried who that person is and what could she be doing in this time of the night.

--

As he neared the coffee machine he saw a girl holding a coffee and silently snoring on the bench. He went near the girl. He saw Tomoyo. He was right. It was Tomoyo whom he saw walk past their office. He sat in front of her. Somehow mesmerized at what he saw.

"Please. Don't. I can't afford to lose you. Sakura, don't leave me. You're my best friend…" she whispered.

"Tsk. She fell asleep. Is she that tired to fall asleep on the bench?" Eriol scratched his head. 'who's the Sakura she's referring to? Hmm."

He picked up the coffee he bought and placed it on the bench, removed Tomoyo's hand on her coffee and he carried her to her office. As if she was his bride. Ü

--

"I wish I could find someone who can let me feel special." I said.

I walked around the garden full of roses of different colors. I sat down and began typing in my laptop. Suddenly I see a boy walking towards me. He carries a sketch pad and camera, he sits next to me. Odd though, I can't seem to see his face.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm the person who will understand you and let you feel what you want to feel." He said. He smiled at me. I knew he smiled. Although I can't see his face, I know he has the cutest smile and the kindest aura I've been dreaming of. Just like the lead character of my story.

--

"I wish you can draw a smiling me…" Tomoyo said.

"Ha-ha. She is sleeping and yet she speaks. Maybe she is dreaming…" Eriol said as he laid Tomoyo on her sofa inside her office.

He was about to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Don't go yet. I want to see the world in your camera…" she spoke was again.

Eriol smiled at this. He gently removed her hand on his and walked out of her office quietly. He went to the coffee machine and picked up the coffee he bought. He entered their office with a broad smile.

--

Tbc…

--

…_it's really hard waiting for the right person. My search was as always_

_been a needle in a haystack... Err, Love. Dammit._


	2. Chapter 2

_Life itself is an art. It's just up to you how to enhance it and make it grow…_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CARD CAPTOR SAKURA and its characters…

**Author's Notes: **err. And here's another chapter and sadly the last one because the boy I'm talking about is gone. Hahaha. I told you this story is my story. Only the characters are different. Besides I only exaggerated a bit of it. Sadly the Eriol of my story already left… he just left me an inspiration and a cute little thought you would later find out. 

**I'M IN LOVE WITH AN ARTIST**

Chapter 2

By: unnamed cat

--

"aaaa… err." Tomoyo stretched her arms, rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"Oh, Tomoyo, finally you're awake." Her mother said as she drank from her cup.

"MOM?!" she shrieked.

"Why are you shocked? Why suddenly did you have that habit of shrieking lately?" Sonomi said.

Sonomi Daidouji is Tomoyo's mother. She is a well-known business woman, rich and famous.

"Why am I here?" Tomoyo was perplexed. 'A while ago I was drinking coffee on the hallway, I sat on the bench. And puff. That's all I remember.' She analyzed what happened to her but still left clueless with the details.

"I sent Momo to pick you up. She said she saw you snoring on your sofa." Her mother said.

"Why on earth would I be in my sofa? I was drinking coffee in the hallway!" she said. She headed to her table and combed her long hair. "Ah never mind. I'm gonna take a shower." She told her mom.

"Make it fast you wouldn't want to be late to school." Her mother said giggling.

"What time is it anyway?" she said as the tilted her head to look at the wall clock. "7:30!! Waaa" she shouted as she hurried and ran to the bathroom.

Sonomi laughed. She went out of Tomoyo's room smiling.

"My daughter hasn't changed a bit, late as usual." She said.

--

'_Grr. I can't seem to think of reason, why my mother never even bothered to wake me up even though I was late?'_ Tomoyo said as she dried her hair inside the limousine.

"Momo, please pick me up at 9pm, okay? And don't forget to bring me lunch and dinner. I forgot to eat yesterday. Is that alright?" Tomoyo said. She combed her hair and let it down.

"Yes young mistress, I will." Momo her personal bodyguard said.

As Tomoyo climb the long stairway of the school library, she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a small purse of some kind. She opened it a found small pieces of papers. She kept the purse on her pocket and entered the library.

--

In her first subject… 10 am

"You know what Naoko; I found something a while ago. I was supposed to go to my office to leave my bag when I stepped on to this." She showed Naoko the small purse she found.

"Wow. That's cute…" Naoko said as she examined the purse. "What's inside?"

"Oh nothing I found small papers and nothing else…" Tomoyo answered as she emptied the purse.

She slowly opened a piece of paper.

"You can't make all people understand you… you have to accept that having the opportunity to speak doesn't always give you the privilege to be understood…" she was touched as she read this line.

As if it had touched her thoroughly. The feeling in the line was inevitable. It somewhat pinched a part in her heart that she longed to hear.

'_This… how come I feel that I've been waiting for this to be said to me? Who could've written this?' _she thought.

"Hey… Earth to Tomo-chan…" Naoko said as she waved her hand in front of Tomoyo. "What's got into you?! The bell just rang. The usual Tomoyo would've pick up her bag and rushed to the door before anyone else could!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? Pardon, what did you say?" Tomoyo said as she snapped back to reality.

"Never mind…" Naoko shook her head. _'Maybe she's not in her usual self today.'_ She thought.

Naoko dragged Tomoyo outside their classroom.

"You know what dear, you should take a break. Your life had been revolving on writing, writing and writing. No more shopping, boy-hunting, extravagant adventures and enjoyment! I miss the old you!" Naoko said.

"Oh Naoko, you're such a dear, but you see, how can I do all of those when I'm busy?" Tomoyo replied.

"BUSY! Yeah right. You don't even have time to eat! You need a break!" Naoko shouted.

"I do not need a break. Don't worry I can manage." She told her friend.

--

Inside her office in the library 7pm

-Tomoyo is speaking here.-

_Oh my. I'm really tired, too many things to do. I think I'll stretch a bit…_

_I looked outside the window of my office. I can't seem to figure out why I was smiling. I grabbed my cup of coffee, and drank quietly. Am I really that workaholic I laughed at my thoughts. I went out my office and peeked inside the art club's office. As I remembered the boy I saw before. He drew me. And I can't seem to get a hold of that. When I looked inside I was smiling because I saw different pictures hanging. It was so beautiful I have never seen such wonderful pictures, full of emotions…_

--

"Excuse me, Ms. Daidouji, would you like to go inside to get a closer look?" a boy wearing jeans and brown t-shirt said to Tomoyo.

'_Opps. I'm caught. Err._' She thought_._

She turned her back and saw the boy. She was shocked to see his face so close to hers. She didn't move for a moment or two. And it was quite odd. No other boy has made her heart beat fast by just merely looking at her.

"Ah-uhm. Yeah sure, I could go and take a look. Thank you." She said as she looked away.

Eriol smiled at this. And he opened the door for her to come in.

"This were the picture my friend Li took when he was in Hong Kong." Eriol showed her a compilation of different kinds of animals.

"Wow. These are great." She exclaimed.

"Haha. You haven't seen the half of it Ms. Daidouji." He smiled.

"Hey, stop being so formal. You can call me Tomoyo. And you are..?" she lend out her hand for him to reach.

"It's Eriol. Eriol Hiragizawa." He said as he reached out her hands.

"Nice name. But I'd rather call you Eri-kun." She giggles.

"You can call me that, and Tomoyo, right?" he said.

"Very well then. Nice meeting you Eri-kun." She smiled.

Tomoyo saw a picture hanging on the wall. It was a drawing of a girl. But she can't vividly see the face.

--

Tbc…

--

…_it's really hard waiting for the right person. My search was as always_

_been a needle in a haystack... Err, Love. Dammit._


End file.
